1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centerings jigs and more particularly pertains to a new laser marking device for marking a reference point with laser light so that accurate measurements can be made to that point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of centering jigs is known in the prior art. More specifically, centering jigs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,151; 5,123,742; 5,428,446; 5,623,334; 3,661,463; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,030.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new laser marking device. The inventive device includes a support bar that has first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the first and second ends. The first and second ends are adapted to slidably rest on the horizontal portions of an adjacent pair of T-bars of a suspended ceiling. An illuminating device emits a beam of light to illuminate a reference point. The illuminating device is slidably mounted to the support bar.
In these respects, the laser marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking a reference point with laser light so that accurate measurements can be made to that point.